


The Good Thing About the Cold

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [19]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Burnish Galo Thymos, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Frostish, Frostish Lio, Frostish Lio Fotia, Frostish au, Hot and Cold, Ice Sculptures, Ignis is the Governor, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Role Reversal, True Love, burnish galo, embracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Galo Thymos of Mad Burnish, gets kidnapped by the boss of Mad Frostish, Lio Fotia. But then, what will happen when Lio wants more than meets the eyes?I do not own Promare.Anwyll and Noah McLing are my ocs.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Good Thing About the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This for my Wintry event for my Frostish au. The theme is ice skating and ice sculptures and I decided to do ice sculptures. You'll see it more at the end but this is what I planned to do.

Tiny, cold crystals started to fall from the dark, night sky of Promepolis. The little things were decorating the city with white, making it beautiful for many of the Nons in the city.

But to Burnish, it's disgusting because this is the work of the Frostish.

Thirty years ago, Burnish started to appear and they couldn't control their flames back then. Which caused a part of the world's population to decrease.

Then a little while after, came the Frostish. These guys were able to control snow, ice, water and air and when they first arrived, another part of the human population either drowned or froze to death by these guys. That was because they didn't know how to control their powers either but they had to take longer because they are more "one with the world," as the Nons put it.

What's a Non? Well, that's a being that's neither Burnish nor Frostish. And they seem to like Frostish more because the Burnish flames are more deadly and dangerous to them.

God, why is the world being unfair to Burnish? Well, it probably doesn't matter because they can all live separately from those people. Galo Thymos, leader of the Burnish will do whatever it takes to make sure of it.

"Galo?"

Said Burnish turned around and was met with a feminine, young man with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes in a leather dress, tights, jacket and boots.

"Oh hey, Anwyll." Galo greeted before turning back to the distance of the desert.

"Are you okay?" The ravenette Burnish asked, feeling really concerned for his best friend. "I brought tea; do you want some?"

"No." Galo shook his head before using his flames to make his motorcycle. "I just need to clear my mind for a bit. You, Aina and Lucia are in charge until I get back."

"Okay." Anwyll nodded before watching Galo ride off to the city of Promepolis.

"What's up with him?" Anwyll turned around to be met with the two Burnish generals, Aina and Lucia who gave him confused eyebrows.

Anwyll shrugged. "I honestly don't know but..." Anwyll turned his gaze to Promepolis to see the snow falling there. "Something tells me that Frostish are involved."

* * *

The leader of the Burnish rode for what felt like hours until he arrived in Promepolis to see the snow, continuing to fall and decorate the city.

When he was a kid, when he wasn't a Burnish, he used to like snow a lot. But on his thirteenth birthday, he became a Burnish and the snow was just another weapon to keep their flames out. And he grew to hate it ever since then.

He hid his bike in an alley before using his flames once again to make a coat and an umbrella. Once he put the hood up, he opened the umbrella and walked into the city where many people were talking about the Frostish and how they'll become the saviors because they could possibly "defeat the Burnish."

Their words made Galo want to strangle someone to death but he's better than that. Burnish don't kill without reason and that's an oath.

He walked further and further down the streets until he was met with an old building in a nice neighborhood. The place was burnt to the ground and no one bothered to pick up the pieces.

This was his house. The house that was burnt down years ago when he was a youngster. It was one summer when him and his parents were just having fun when the fire started and his parents didn't make it out.

He can still hear their screams in his head and he wishes he could bring them back. But he has to keep moving forward, he has to stay strong for all of them.

Galo looked around the area to see no one in sight. Perfect to use his flames and make a bouquet of crystallized flowers for the house. He walked to where the front door used to be and set the gift there, hopefully no one comes and takes it away. It's really all he can do but even the littlest things can mean a lot.

"This is the last time I'll come here." Galo said to the pieces as if they were his old friends. "I have to protect the Burnish and I want to take them somewhere. Somewhere they can be themselves."

The wind started to glow and many snowflakes zoomed past Galo's cheeks. His teal eyes held small traces of flaming tears, tears that might be his last.

Galo took the hood off, letting the snow evaporate once it touches his skin. He didn't take it off to be caught, he wanted to take it off to show the pieces his face. One last time.

He needs to stay strong for the Burnish, that's what he needs to do. It's his duty as the leader, no matter how bad it may be.

Galo took a deep breath before putting the hood back on.

But once he did, he gave a yelp when he felt a smack against his neck. And everything went black.

* * *

It was bright, it was warm, it was soft. When Galo woke up, his vision was blurry but he could tell that he was in a room of sorts. Looked all fancy and clean, different than what he's used to.

'Where am I?' Galo thought once his vision was clear again. He took a closer look around the room to see that it looked to be a hotel room. There wasn't much except there was a cart, covering a few things in domes and there was even a bottle of sorts, he couldn't quit read it from the bed but from it looked, it's a champagne bottle. 'What the fuck?'

Galo tried to get out of the bed only to realize that he can't because his hands were stuck. He looked up to see those Burnish restrainments from that ice prison from hell. They were smaller but that doesn't mean they weren't strong. He groaned, trying to get out of them with his flames but only to be shot back with ice. But this wasn't the ice that Freeze Force uses, this ice was cleaner and clearer so this has to be the work of a Frostish. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"Oh, I see you're awake."

Galo jumped and turned to the right to be met with a feminine-looking man with magenta eyes and short, light lime green hair. He looked to be a Frostish with his white trench coat with white fur in the hood, cuffs and the tail of the coat. The rest of the outfit was white shorts with thigh-high wool stockings and calf-length boots. And his turtleneck sweater was light blue, so it's no doubt, this guy must be a Frostish. "Who the hell are you?"

The other man walked over to him and slowly, sat on the bed while putting his cold fingers on Galo's chest. "No need to worry, you're safe with me, Galo Thymos."

"You didn't answer my question." Galo growled before widening his eyes with realization. "Wait a minute, how did you even know my name?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" The man asked back, looking hurt. He then snapped his fingers and let some air and snow make a tiny Galo when he was younger. Then he made another kid that looked like a younger version of himself.

Galo was so lost about this until the man continued.

"I'm Lio Fotia, you used to read to me when we were younger before you became a Burnish and I became a Frostish." Lio answered, trying to make bells ring in Galo's head.

Galo gave a confused eyebrow until his mind clicked and a memory suddenly came back to him.

* * *

_Galo was sitting by himself, reading a book about his favorite subject, history. He really didn't feel like playing with the other kids even though they knew him as the most energetic kid in the playground._

_But everyone knows that people change as they grow and Galo's changing just like everyone else. But is it a good or is it bad? He doesn't know but it doesn't bother him at the moment. He just wanted to be by himself._

_"Excuse me?"_

_Galo looked up from his book to see a boy that's probably a head short than him. He looked kinda antsy and he had his hands behind his back. A blush was on his cheeks and the atmosphere felt a bit awkward to both of them._

_"Yeah?" Galo raised an eyebrow at the other._

_"Um..." The other boy's blush became a deeper red. "You're Galo Thymos, right?"_

_"Yes." Galo put a bookmark in his place and stood up. "And you are...?"_

_"Lio Fotia." Lio replied. "I was wondering if you wanted to play with me."_

_Galo gave a lazy breath before sitting back down and opening his book again. "I'm sorry but I don't feel like playing."_

_"Why not?"_

_"People change." Galo simply said before going back to reading, feeling annoyed._

_Lio didn't leave, just stood there in front of Galo and Galo was really getting frustrated and uncomfortable with this. He slammed his book shut and rose to his feet once again to meet Lio in the eyes._

_But once he did, he immediately regretted snapping like that._

_Lio's eyes were ready to let tears out and Galo was struggling to find the words. Until he looked at his book and got an idea. "I'm sorry. I don't want to play but I can read to you. How does that sound?"_

_Lio didn't say anything. He looked at Galo's book and took a step away from Galo._

_Galo gulped and started to shake, feeling really awful about the way he just acted. "I'm sorry. Please, don't cry."_

_Lio still didn't say a word and Galo feared that Lio was thinking of telling the teacher on him. That's the last thing he wants to deal with right now._

_Galo bowed his head in shame and let his book drop, not caring about it now._

_"I'm sorry too."_ _Galo looked up at Lio to see him wiping his eyes. He watched as_ _Lio picked up his history book and looking at it before meeting Galo's eyes again. "I know you want to be alone."_

_"Not anymore." Galo reassured and walked over to give Lio a hug. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay." Lio hugged back and rested his head on Galo's shoulder. "Can I choose the book?"_

_"Go ahead."_

* * *

Galo looked at Lio once again before turning his head away with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry."

Lio gave a small smile, knowing that Galo remembers now. "Don't worry, I get it."

Galo turned to face him again with a raised eyebrow. "Get what?"

"Ever since you became a Burnish, a lot of pressure was put on your shoulders." Lio leaned on Galo a little. "Am I wrong?"

"No." Galo shook his head, remembering that he had to deal with so much ever since he became a Burnish. First it was finding out he was one, then figuring out how to survive on his own and don't get him started on controlling his flames. "I'm sorry for forgetting and being rude the first time we met. I really miss my old self."

"Stop apologizing." Lio told him, bringing the cart over with some air. "What matters is that I'm able to see you again."

"But why did you knock me out and tie me up?" Galo yanked on the restrainments that he's still tied to.

"Sorry." Lio put a finger on the god-forsaken things before frost grew on them. Once that was done, Lio clapped his hands twice before the restrainments, instantly broke and Galo's hands were set free. "I just didn't want you to attack me."

Galo rubbed his wrists to take the pain away before meeting Lio's eyes. "I see. So, why did you bring me here?"

"Just to catch up." Lio lifted the dome off one of the plates to be met with Galo's favorite pizza. "And I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Galo asked, fighting the urge of wanting to eat that pizza in a second.

Lio slowly, crawled over to Galo and rest a hand on Galo's leg. "It's about us and the Frostish and Burnish."

Galo felt fire on his cheeks and wondered what Lio was doing with that hand on his leg. "I'm listening."

Lio pulled back and went on his knees before taking his coat off and setting it to the side. "Now look, I know things are not going well for the Burnish. And because I'm the leader of the Frostish, I had a chat with Governor Ignis Ex."

"What did he say?" Galo's interest perked up at that last part.

"He says that if I'm able to make a deal with the leader and the rest of the Burnish, then he and the other Nons will feel safer." Lio then started to take his boots off before setting them down.

"How do you know I'm the leader?" Galo raised an eyebrow, feeling suspicious.

"The Governor told me himself."

"You and I are still old friends, aren't we?" Galo crossed his arms. "So, you can just tell the Gov that you're friends with me but it's the rest of the Burnish that'll take some time. Especially, when they're not so comfortable with..." Galo shrugged with a deep sigh, not wanting to hurt Lio again with what he was about to say. "You probably know."

Lio nodded. "Burnish don't like the cold like we do."

"I'm afraid so." Galo looked down at his lap, thinking hard of what they could possibly do. "And Frostish can't take the heat, yes?"

"Yes."

"So, I don't know what we can do." Galo laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I just really don't know, I'm sorry."

"We'll probably figure something out." Lio told him, leaning closer to him. "Although, there is something else."

"Hm?" Galo looked at Lio and watched him get on top of him, causing the blush to return to his face.

"I became a Frostish when I was young too and I've been thinking about you every day." Frost started to cover Lio's cheeks, which Galo assumes is a Frostish blush. "And I was hoping to see you again after so long and I'm really happy to see you again."

Galo took a breath and was about to hug Lio until said Frostish took both his wrists and froze them to the headrest. "What the... Lio!?"

Before Galo could say anymore, Lio's cold lips landed on his warm lips. It was simple and a bit weird but that's just because neither of them had a kiss in their life.

Lio pulled back and the frost grew bigger on his face. "I'm sorry, I..."

Galo didn't let Lio say anymore. For he used a lot of fire to melt the ice and brought Lio into his arms to kiss him again.

Lio was taken aback by this but he wasn't judging or complaining. He kissed the Burnish leader back with lots of love.

"Galo." Lio moaned out as they pulled back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lio." Galo rested his head on Lio's shoulder before looking out the window, remembering the Burnish and his duty to them. "But I have to go back."

"I know." Lio kissed Galo's temple. "But do you want to eat before you go?"

Galo nodded. He wanted to spend more time with Lio, he loves him too much.

* * *

An hour later, Lio arrived at his house that he shares with his friends. He took a breath and gave a smile before hearing footsteps approaching.

"Boss, how did it go with Galo Thymos?" A muscular man with crimson eyes and white hair with shaved sides asked.

"It went really well, Noah." Lio's smile grew before putting a hand on the door knob to his room. "I promise to tell you, Meis, Gueira, and Thyma all about it. Right now, I need some time alone."

"Alright." Noah gave a nod before leaving.

Lio opened the door and walked into the room to be met with a staircase that's too frozen for any Non or Burnish. But because he's Frostish, he can walk down the stairs easily and he can reach his room to where his collection of ice sculptures stand.

They were all of Galo and Lio when they were younger. From when Galo first read to him, to where they actually played a game together but another one needs to be in place.

Lio used his ice, water and air to make another pair of ice sculptures. This one was of Galo as the Burnish leader and Lio as the Frostish leader he is. They were touching foreheads and embracing like there's no tomorrow.

Lio gave a satisfied sigh and smiled at his own creation. He hopes that Galo and the other Burnish will join the Frostish and Nons in peace soon. And they can all be together as one because they're all human beings that deserve to live a good life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you like the role reversal story. I know it kinda sucks but this is what I had in my head and I wanted to write about it.
> 
> Oh and Lio's Frostish outfit is an outfit you might have heard from Two Snowflakes Joined as One and it's by my great friend, ShioriAkaitsuki. Thank you again for the outfit idea, Shiori.💖💖💖
> 
> I hope you guys have a great night or day.


End file.
